The cervical/vaginal Papanicolaou smear is arguably the most effective cancer screening technique in general use today. However, the accuracy of cervical/vaginal cytopathologic diagnosis has been subject to intense scrutiny and criticism recently. A workshop organized and sponsored by DCPC and DCBDC, NCI to develop a uniform system of reporting cervical/vaginal cytopathology resulted in The Bethesda System for Reporting Cervical/Vaginal Cytopathology Diagnoses. Widespread implementation of The Bethesda System will provide for effective communication between laboratories and clinicians as well as provide a meaningful data base for research into the biology and epidemiology of cervical neoplasia. The Bethesda System (TBS) has received widespread support nationally and internationally. Virtually every professional society involved in cervical cancer cytology screening has endorsed TBS. I continue to be involved in the dissemination of TBS through presentations at national and international meetings and as an information resource for laboratories and physicians. In addition, I have been involved as a cytopathology resource person in numerous meetings and working groups including: The College of American Pathologist's Cytopathology Committee; the Laboratory Initiatives for the year 2000 Health Objectives for the nation; and an NCI Working Group to assess the current role of cytopathology in cervical cancer screening.